The First Songs of the Impala
by Searching4sanity
Summary: Dean's job used to be a lot simpler... Series of one shots centering around wee!chester fluff. Standard disclaimer, rated for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! Just a piece of cute fluffiness for the holidays! Happy (fill in the blank)! Please enjoy and feel free to review!_

The First Song of the Impala 

He readjusts his grip on the wheel, ignoring his pale knuckles, instead narrowing his eyes to glower more forcefully at the endless stretch of black inching under his baby's tires. His foot itched to press down, shortening the distance between them and the relative peace of a motel room.

Sammy's shrieks escalated to new heights, drawing John's shoulders to his ears. Dean remained silent in the back, his fingers jammed firmly in his ears. The kid couldn't shut up and John couldn't top. Not with this lead, not with this chance...

Besides, a couple more hours and he could sooth Sammy to sleep, plant the boys in a room with the TV on and hunt the son of bitch who killed-

Sam's screams paused as the Impala jerked to the right, his tense fingers unknowingly ripping the wheel off the road.

" Shit!" Jerking the wheel back in place, his eyes checked the rear view window, his heart lightening as knives resumed digging into his skull with Sammy's broken silence, Dean's green eyes blaring into his own, hands gripping the side of the car, his knuckles matching his father's in color.

John tried forcing his cheeks into a smile, but the muscles refused to respond so he settled for a nod and returned to the road, wishing with everything he had Mary was here, crooning 'Hey Jude' or better yet, just here. Just here and not burning and screaming and bloody...

" The wheels on the Impala go round and round, round and round. The wheels on the Impala go round and round." The soft clank of notes paused the tears in his eyes, the wild rampage in his chest. John checked the mirror once more, eyebrows raising as Dean slowly petted his brother's head, a smile slowly growing as the red face twisted to glare, eyes still spilling with tears. Tiny fingers tapped the tears, the song continuing without thought,

" The Sammy on the bus says, "Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah!"".

The pavement faded and John rested against the seat, letting one hand drop off the steering wheel, head tilted towards the backseat.

" The Dean on the Impala says, "Shut, shut, up. Shut, shut, up. Shut, shut, up."

Trees slowly sprouted up, signs occasionally breaking the monotonous forest, but all John could see was Sammy's pudgy face, glistening with watery green eyes, leaking tiny tears of awe as Dean just kept singing, adding uncoordinated hand movements.

" The daddy in the Impala says, " I love you, I love you, I love you". The big brother in the Impala says, "I love you, more". All through the town."


	2. Chapter 2 Big Brother Knows Best

A/N: Wasn't planning on writing anything else, but then I was trapped in a car with a screaming 3 week old nephew and his two year old sister... So this chapter was inspired by true events.

Special thanks to maxandkiz for reviewing and cookies for everyone who read, alerted, or favorited last chapter!

Please review!

Happy New Year!

Chapter 2: Big Brother Knows Best

Sammy was a pain in the ass, John decided. A rather adorable pain in the ass, but still.

Bouncing the wriggling, bright red bundle, his heavy eyelids caught on the clock on the bedside table: 3:06.

Perfect.

" Daddy-"

" Go to sleep, Dean. Sammy just had a nightmare." John didn't bother looking at the four year old peering at them over the edge of the salmon colored bed spread, blond hair spiked at odd angles. He did raise a hand to rub the head ache stabbing at his forehead, Sammy's screams boxing his ears into bruised, dulled pulps. If he didn't go deaf by the time the kid was five...

He crashed into the nearest chair, barely noticing the unforgivable seat as he snagged the amber bottle on his right. Alcohol stung his throat, dragging his attention away from the pain in his head, the shrieks emanating from his youngest, the wounds in his chest where Mary used to reside...

"Dean, I said go back to sleep." He warned the toddler jumping off the stiff mattress, pausing only long enough to rub his eyes clear of sleep. " Dean, now." John felt his grip tighten around the squirming child in his arms as the blond ignored him, instead rummaging through the black leather bag stuffed full of donated baby clothes and toys and God knows what else. " He doesn't want a toy, just go to sleep!" When the tiny hands continued to dig through he bag, John found himself on his feet, swaying slightly but only the edges of his vision were fuzzy, maybe from exhaustion, maybe from alcohol...

Dean didn't seem bothered by the thunder echoing from underneath his boots, even if his little brother did. Sammy's screams only escalated, earning them a shout from the neighboring rom,

" Shut that little bitch up all ready!" Ignoring the the temptation to go knock on their door with a shotgun in hand, John snagged his oldest's shoulder in his huge paw.

" Dean, I said-!"

" Give 'im this." Wide green eyes narrowed at his fuming gaze, but continued to hold out the pacifier in his hand.

" I all ready tried that." John argued, kneeling to grab the little blue and green object but Dean ducked under his arm faster than his father thought possible and slammed the pacifier into his little brother's mouth.

The noise died, rolling into a tiny little ball of whimpers and drying tears. Hazel eyes glowered up at him, as if demanding why the hell he didn't think of that earlier.

John turned back to his other son, jaw hanging but Dean was all ready snuggled back under the covers.

" Night Daddy."


End file.
